Low resolution digital images can require significantly less memory for storage than high resolution digital images, and are thus well-suited for display and storage on computing devices with limited memory. Low resolution digital images can also be uploaded more quickly and are less likely to cause size-limitation errors than when using high resolution digital images, making them advantageous for sharing as attachments to emails and text messages, and for posting to photo-sharing and social-networking websites. For all these reasons, web sites that serve digital images frequently serve the digital images in a low resolution format.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.